Biector
by Bebemonkey
Summary: -WARNING: Yaoi Story, Big x Vector, MPREG, YOU BEEN WARNED- Big and Vector haven't seen each other for years and meet again sense High School.


Big's POV

My life to Vector...

Compare and Contracts to us...

Why would a Crocodile Fall in love with a Cat. And Why would a Cat fall in Love with a Crocodile.

Well to me it's a little strange. But very Wonderful But then...You have a crush on another friend. That he's like the most popular boy everywhere. He's Makes you feel with Joy. But again..

My Other Friend He's very very very cute and sweet...But love .. . But That's okay. I can get him soon.. I Hope. but sooner to me, Vector the Crocodile with be in my heart.

[-]  
Vector's POV

So you think it's like one of those day. When you see a friend that you was bud's with sense Day later in life, Elementary school, middle School,...until High School. Then...When one day.  
We never met after then...After the person you loved dearly and was about to ask them to the prom. Until they Left with their Dad.

So Today is the Day...We shall re-met again. Until that Day comes,...I have to put up 3 Jobs to get what I Earn. -Flips a Patty, Makes the burger and Rings the Bell 2 times- Order up!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow was walking with sonic to the Train Station. "Hurry HONEY! He's Coming soon!" Sonic said with Excitement. Shadow Rolled his eyes with impatient. "Why are we coming here?" he ask.

"Well Silly! My Old buddy is coming back and he wanted to be a present for me. And I really REALLY! 'REALLY' wanted to know what it is! " Sonic said to his partner and Husband, with his arm wrap to his other arm.

"So?...A friend? Well am I your 'Friend' " Shadow mumble.

"Well..Duh! But your My Husby! " Sonic Push Shadow cheek together and Kiss his lip. "Your my Black Knight, that Save me when needed."

Shadow grin. "If you say so my Love" Shadow Kiss his cheek with love. "Okay then, Shall we meet this friend." Smirked Shadow. Sonic Giggled and took his partner's arm and walked to the Train Station.

On the Train track

"Ohh! I Can't Wait Daddy!" Smiled Big.

Big's Father just sat there with a smile."Well My Prince, I know you would do to your Training in the Circus you did for your mother. I Mean don't blame you to do something for people joy." he smiled to his Oldest son.

"So, What about me Daddy?" ask the youngest son. (Which his name was Tiny) The huge Cat creature patted his youngest son's head. "Your doing something too My Boy"

"Cool!" Tiny smile and Giggled (he's liked 5 years old but his Very very very very Tiny)

On the way. Children, Ladies, and Gentlemen was getting Tickets to get for the Circus coming in Town. One by one. Ticket by Ticket. The Train Flew past due on the Train Track and Kids began to Run with the train and Wave to the entertainers on the Trian.

Big was excited to see the Kids. And couldn't wait to see his Friends again. Which includes his lover...He soon to Meet again.

At the Station

"Where is he? " Shadow Said while looking at the Daily News he brought, to Clam down from Anger.

Sonic was Jumping like a Kid was ready to get a new toy. "I don't know honey! But I'm very very very excited" Sonic Giggled and Sat next to Shadow. Started to swing his legs.

Shadow look at Sonic and begin to Smile ( A little). " I Really Must know what this gift it now!" Shadow smiled at Sonic. Sonic just rest his head on Shadow's shoudler as he read the News.

When shadow came across something to do with the 'Circus' . Shadow kept reading to the Circus Article and turn to Sonic. Who was stun to see what he was Seeing. "Sonic?"

Shadow turn and Looked at what Sonic was stun about. Then he was Stun.

Sonic and Shadow wasn't the only one to see it.

People from the Stations was Stun as well.

"It's...It's...the...Circus..." said a man.

Sonic and the others (Includes Shadow) was agreeing with him. To known that the world Best Circus. Which wasn't like an another Circus. But the One of the 15.15 rated stars.

Soon as a door open. A very small cat (Tiny) Walked out from a Hand from a Huge Cat paw.

"Hello People from all to one! We now welcome us to be coming soon as we Said! now...to a Great entrance. Is the one and only..." Said Tiny with a Big Smile. "My Big Brother!" He hold his hand to the huge Cat on Unicycle. "BIG THE CAT!"

With a Huge Gash of wind. Sonic was even Stun to hear the name of his buddy. "Big?..." Sonic was going wide eyed. Big put the small kitten in his head and began to do a little demo trick for the People at the Station.

After for the little Demo Trick. People at the Station clapped for big and handed him a few hundred bucks. (About up to 900 Dollars. ) Big Thanked them a Free Ticket. People was Please.

Sonic and Shadow even Handed Big 'BIG' Bucks. So Big looked down to them. "Sonic! "

Sonic smiled to Big. "BIG!"

Then both hugged and Cried a little. Due to the long time from talking and not seeing each other.

"So you like your Surprise!" smiled Big.

Sonic looked clueless. "What surprise?"

Shadow and Big smirked and chuckled a bit. "The entrance Silly." Big Smiled.

"Oh! That! I Really Did!" Smile Sonic.

"But to bad Vector isn't here..."

"oh...you Still got heart for that old Crocodile?" giggled Sonic, as he tease the cat. Big blush a little and turn.

"Well Maybe..."

"You Still like him?!" Sonic was stun from Big crush due to 8 years from moving.

Big Nodded from shame.

Sonic Looked. "So What if I told you that he's Married!?"

Big looked at Sonic. "HE'S WHAT! " Big was about to have one of his Drama Fits Spells.

Sonic Smiled and Patted him. "I'm Kidding?! He's not married. He's Single, but doing his Job."

"Oh..." Big smiled and got relax. Sonic just Giggled at his best friend. Shadow Watch them both in the enjoyment. Soon at Big turn, he notice Shadow and Sonic was wearing the same yellow ring.

Sonic just watch his friend eyes. "Big?, what are you looking at?" Sonic was very Curious. Big Just grab Sonic's and and Shadow's hand. "Gahey! " Said the both hedgehog.

"Oh My Freaking Gwad! You both have the same the ring on." Said Big.  
"yeah , Silly did I told you! Me and Shadow got married 4 years ago and had up to 2 kids now." Sonic Smiled. "Really?" Big looked at them. "Oh...That's..That's Great..." He Smiled and tried to hold his Tears back from Sonic.

Soon was he was about to talk more he heard his Father. "Big! Come on! We got to Help the others!" He Peak out and Smiled. "ok Daddy! " Big turn and a drop of tear came out and he ran to the Train. Sonic felt it.

"Oh.." He wipe it and looked at it." Oh...Big was...Crying?" He looked up and seen Big on the mirror wiping his eyes. "Oh,..I Guess I made him Cry. " Sonic Frown. " I Didn't mean to Shadow! Really I Didn't!" He turn to Shadow who came to him and hugged him for Comfort.  
Shadow Looked at Train that was about to move to the Area of the Circus. "Shh, I know that you didn't mean to. Relax ok?,...Want to get some Ice Cream?" Shadow smirk at Sonic, as he looked up and nodded to his husband. Big Look and his ears went low. "why...I didn't I stay here..." Big Put the boxes down and Cruel up and was Crying.

At Work

Vector was sweeping the Floor. Until his Friend Came in, (Neshia2 ) with a Bag of Party things.

"Hey Vector ,man! " Said Neshia2. Vector turn to Neshia2. "Um...Hey?...what's that?" Vector pointed to the bag.

"Oh...This?! .." Neshia2 just Smirk. "It's a little something."

Vector Walk over to him and Took the bag. "Hey! " said Neshia2. "What are you planning to do with this Bag?" Said Vector.

Neshia2 Tried to Get it back. "nothing! "

"Nothing? Are you sure?" he Looked at the Brown wolf. "yes! now Give it!" Neshia2 took the bag and went home for a little.

"That wolf always doing something." Said Vector as he Continued to swept the floor.

It was about 3 hours until Vector and Neshia2 get off from work. But Neshia2 Never came back from home. Vector Continue to Do the Chores and Headed home. As to his boss man, Bark and his partner Knuckles seems to take is very Serious once it comes to the job around the Job Site. As to them They Cheer for the wrong person...

They cheer for Neshia2 instead of Vector. But Vector didn't care as long as he was getting his Fair share. ( But he don't he get 20% off his Check. So Neshia2 get up to 60% higher than Vector)

When Vector got home, he open the door and Saw mostly everyone he never knew before in the house. "WHAT THE!" Said Vector. Vector Search high and low to his Dimwitted friend. "Neshia2.." Growl Vector

Neshia2 Saw his friend with an sweat on his face...

"Um...I can Explain..."


End file.
